Daughter Tears
by D3aThXS33k3R
Summary: Ed finds some friends who he later finds out they are all related to each other in some way but...what way? read to find out rated M for cussing and later on in the story other bad stuff hint hint


Story chapter 1

It was a dark night. All the lights around me were off and no one could be seen even if they were right in front of your face. A guard came walking by with a flash light. He pointed the light at me and walked towards my jail cell. I grabbed him and pulled him to the bars and snapped his neck. He dropped the flash light and I picked it up. Another guard came by and tripped over the dead body of the other guard.

"What the hell" the guard said as he shined the light over to me

"Heh" I said as I smiled

The guard pulled his gun out and pointed it at me

"get on the floor and put your hands behind you" he said

"Awe man this is what I get for some light" I said

The guard put handcuffs on me and pulled me up

"Ok you're going to the sergeant's office" he said

I was scared out of my pants. People who saw this sergeant guy never came back.

Well any ways the reason I was in jail was because I was the best stealth the Special Forces had. They said I was too dangerous to be out in the real world.

When we got to the sergeants office I was looking around and couldn't believe my eyes. There was all these different guns and ammo everywhere.

"This the guy that took one of my guards out?" I heard someone say

"Yes sir" the guard replied

"Ahh I see his number is 1687. So 1687 I need to ask you a favor" he said

If you're wondering why he called me 1687 its because that's my jail number, but my real name is Ed.

"What's the favor" I asked

"We need you to pick up some "emeralds" from Dr. Kalmen. He has them in a safe in the back of his room; the number to the safe is 16-57-02. Don't give that out to anyone that's valuable information, if you were to give that out to the wrong person the world might come to an end." He told me

"So why are these "emeralds" so important, and what do they do?" I asked

"They are important because others are trying to steal them; they give you special powers." He said

"Huh? What kind of powers?" I asked

"That's too much information you already know. Are you going to do this job or not?" he asked

"On one condition" I said

"What's that?" He asked

"To get me out of this damn jail and clean my record" I told him

"Hmmmm I'll think about it" He told me "bring him back to his Jail cell he starts tomorrow" he told the guard who was holding me

As the guard was bringing me back to my cell, I flipped backwards and kicked him in the back of his legs. He fell to the floor in pain. I then grabbed his gun and pointed it at the chains on the hand cuffs and pulled the trigger. The gun shot attracted more guards like a bear on honey. I pointed the gun at the guard on the floor.

"Come any closer and I shoot" I yelled at the other guards

I then turned to the window next to me and broke through the glass and fell out. As I was falling one of the guards said something but I couldn't make it out.

I landed in a trash can and climbed out. I needed to make my way to Dr. Kalmen's lab.

When I got there the place was already broken into.

"hmmm I wonder who did this" I said to myself

I walked in and looked around. I still had the gun so it was the weapon I had to stick with. As I walked around the lab I found the safe was already broken into. Something moved behind me. I turned around and pointed the gun in that direction.

"Hey don't move I know your there I'm not afraid to shoot you." I yelled

I heard a clapping noise and a big bang. Lots of smoke came from nowhere. When I went through all the smoke I saw a big hole in the wall.

"What the hell happened" I said

I kept walking forward through the hole and I saw something shimmer on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. To my amazement it was an emerald. Then a big flash of light came flying at me. It hit me like a running bull. I went flying through a wall on the other side of the room.

"Heh heh heh I see you found the emerald I must have dropped. Its one of the most powerful one of the bunch, but I still need to find one more." The person said

He walked over next to me and picked up the emerald.

"Maybe if you find the last one I'll take it from you again" He said laughing

All of a sudden I felt light as a feather and strong. The person looked at me in amazement.

"What the hell! You already have the last emerald. That's impossible, where is it, how can you have it, how?" he said

I had no clue what was going on. I was lost and confused.

"Ahahahaha I know where the emerald is. Its inside of you isn't it hahahaha. Well I guess I'll just have to take this one from you too hahaha." He said laughing

His arm turned into a Javelin as he tried to stab me, but I jumped out of the way

"Holy shit your fast as hell" He yelled at me

I tried to clap my hands together just to see if I could hurt him that way, but nothing happened

"Hahaha! You don't know how to do it do you? You never even knew you had the emerald in you. Hahaha this is going to be easer than I thought." He said

He clapped his hands together and a ball of fire flew towards me, but I dodged it

"Are you dumb? Thanks for clapping again." I said

I clapped my hands together and shoved them into his chest. He went flying thru a wall on the opposite side of the room the emeralds fell to the floor right in front of me. After that I didn't remember a thing I must have blacked out, but when I woke up all the emeralds were gone and the police were surrounding me.

"I see you tried to get here but we decided to send someone before you to get the emeralds. He said he saw you but we had a bad commection and lost contact with him. Do you know where he is at 1687, do you?" the sergeant said

"Ugh" I grunted as I got up "I think I killed him" I explained

"Hahaha your funny, that's impossible it doesn't look like you have the emeralds to prove it to me" he said

"I did they were right here near my feet, but now there…gone." I said

"That's impossible. He has them and I know it" the sergeant said

They picked me up and locked me in the back of a car.

"Hahaha you really think this car is going to hold me?" I said to the driver "Well I think I'm going to leave."

"Man you're a funny guy. How do you expect to get out?" the driver said

"Like this" I said

I used my new skill I found out was called alchemy and broke the cuffs and the door open. The driver was screaming to everyone that I was escaping. I then turned my hand into a sword and cut through as many cops as I could blood was flying everywhere and people were screaming that they were missing body parts. It was like I was invincible.


End file.
